supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ray Mk III
:Custom Robo''' redirige aquí. Para ver otros usos del término, véase Custom Robo (desambiguación). Ray Mk III, también llamado Custom Robo en el Smash Bros. DOJO!![http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/items/assist/assist16.html Página de Ray Mk III y otros ayudantes desbloqueables en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Visitado el 30 de julio de 2013. (カスタムロボ''' Kasutamu Robo'' lit. Custom Robo en japonés) es un personaje proveniente del [[Custom Robo (universo)|universo Custom Robo]]. Es el tercer modelo de la linea "Ray", siendo un balanceado modelo del tipo "Shining Fighter". Aparece como un ayudante y una pegatina en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil Ray Mk III es el Robo utilizado por el protagonista (el cual es nombrado por el jugador) en Custom Robo Arena. El padre del protagonista acaba de mudarse a la ciudad de Midheart a trabajar en NeoBrain, una compañía de investigación de Robos. A su llegada, se reunió con Liv y Dennis, miembros del Equipo Número Uno, un club de lucha de Robos. Después de clase, el Equipo Número Uno se ve obligado a luchar contra la Grapple Gang, liderada por Bull, el primer enemigo importante. Un compañero de equipo cambia de bando al unirse al equipo de Bull, ya que están invictos en la escuela. El protagonista decide unirse al Equipo Número Uno. Más tarde, el protagonista luchó contra Bull (el equipo del jugador puede ganar o perder). Luego del encuentro, el protagonista pasa los próximos días preparándose para el torneo de la preparatoria Forester. A continuación, el protagonista monta guardia policial con el aparentemente torpe cadete Duncan. Después de una emboscada con un comandante rebelde y un criminal, Dennis y Duncan ya no pueden luchar, y el protagonista es su última esperanza. Más tarde, después de que el protagonista haya derrotado al criminal, el equipo volverá al Monte Zephyr tras haber recibido una nota de Kris. Debido a esto, Stark le enseña al protagonista la habilidad Soulboost. Kris también le da al protagonista una licencia especial. Más tarde, un torneo en el Robocentro le permite al protagonista competir en la Copa Robo poco después. El equipo del protagonista sube a un buque dirigiéndose a Encephalon Isle, donde la Copa Robo toma lugar. El Presidente de NeoBrain anuncia que las preliminares se llevarán a cabo durante el camino. Pronto, el protagonista se encuentra en Encephalon Isle, donde la Copa Robo se lleva a cabo. La noche antes del torneo, sin embargo, Liv exhibe un comportamiento extraño, habiendo sido vista caminando al laboratorio cercano sola. No necesita mucho tiempo para despertar, pero ella está totalmente confundida en cuanto a cómo ha llegado ahí por su cuenta. El protagonista la lleva de vuelta al hotel, y el día siguiente inicia después de dormir. El torneo empieza bien, y las diversas batallas que tienen lugar van de acuerdo con el plan. Los Robos de seguridad dispersos por el bosque, sin embargo, comienzan a estropearse. Liv y Mr. Geary (el padre del protagonista) desaparecen mientras los Robos de seguridad enloquecen y sacan a los comandantes en el torneo. Sólo hay un posible responsable: la misma NeoBrain. Un empleado de NeoBrain, el Dr. Mars, se revela como Scythe, líder del Sindicato Greybaum. Al infiltrarse en el centro de investigación cercano, el presidente finalmente se arrepiente de su decisión, y ayuda al protagonista. El protagonista también recupera a su padre. Junto a Dennis, ambos intentan encontrar a Liv en la fortaleza subterránea. El protagonista debe derrotar a cuatro "guardianes" y dos Robos idénticos ilegales, "Jameson". El protagonista luego derrota a Kindjal, quien se había disfrazado de profesor en NeoBrain y maestro en Midheart High. Entonces, el protagonista se reúne con el hermano de Liv, Eddy, aunque pronto es herido por Scythe. Dennis y el protagonista encuentran a Liv; sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde, pues ella ya ha "entrado" a Hadron, el Robo ilegal más potente jamás creado. El protagonista ataca a Hadron, derrotándole una vez. Sin embargo, Hadron se revitaliza con la energía de Scythe, ganando su personalidad. Dennis y Mr. Geary consiguen rescatar a Liv. Sin embargo, Hadron todavía funciona. Cada personaje en el equipo del protagonista es demasiado débil para luchar contra Hadron, y todo parece estar perdido. Sin embargo, todos los competidores en la Copa Robo que sobrevivieron a los Robos de seguridad tienen ganas de ayudar. Liv, drenada de su energía mental, no puede, por lo que todos los competidores le prestan su energía mental a Liv, quien luego la transfiere al protagonista. La batalla final se lleva a cabo con los dos Robos encerrados en un Soulboost permanente. Tras la derrota, Hadron explota, los Robos de seguridad recuperan la compostura, y la organización detrás de todo el lío ha sido destruida. Sin embargo, NeoBrain queda en pedazos debido a este evento. Después del final del juego, el protagonista se entera de que Lambda Inc., haciendo equipo con NeoBrain, se ha ofrecido para acoger la Copa Robo de nuevo, pero esta vez "sin condiciones". El protagonista se convierte en el campeón de la Copa Robo, y luego se propuso unirse a la Fuerza de Policía y ganar la Gran Copa Robo. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Ray Mk III aparece como un ayudante secreto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para poder usar este ayudante, es necesario participar en 100 combates del Modo Versus. Ataca con su láser y sus misiles a todos los oponentes de su invocador. Utiliza sus propulsores para volar por un momento y atacar a sus oponentes desde el aire. Ray Mk III SSBB (2).jpg|Ray Mk III en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ray MK III atacando SSBB (1).jpg|Ray Mk III usando su láser. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ray Mk III :El Custom Robo del protagonista es el último modelo Kabuto de la serie Ray, presente en todos los juegos de Custom Robo. El personaje principal cambia su querido Ray Mk II por este modelo, desarrollado por su padre y su hermana. Por si su notable equipamiento de serie no fuera suficiente, se puede personalizar posteriormente con diversas piezas. :*NDS: Custom Robo Arena Inglés :Ray Mk III :The custom robo used by the main character. It's the latest Shining Fighter model in the Ray line of robots, which appears throughout the Custom Robo series. The main character switches from his beloved Ray Mk II to this model after his sister and father develop it. This one has a great balance between built-in abilities and ease and depth of available customization. :*NDS: Gekitou Custom Robo (Japan Only) Pegatina Curiosidades *En la versión norteamericana de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el trofeo de Ray Mk III establece que Gekitou Custom Robo es exclusivo de Japón; esto es falso, ya que fue localizado en el extranjero como Custom Robo Arena. Esto fue corregido en la versión europea. Referencias Véase también Categoría:Universo Custom Robo Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl